the_zoopur_smesch_bruddas_bizarre_adventures_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Granimdrod Drogmiyer
'''"It's time to slam now!" '''- One of Granimdrod's battle cries Granimdrod Drogmiyer is a protagonist in The Zoopur Schmesh Bruddas' Bizarre Adventures XYZ. As a member of the Drogmiyer family, he is the twin brother of Gammonpork (who was long-lost for years), son of Fanundroof and grandson of Germinderv. He is friends with Shilq, the Wario Bros, and other characters in the series. He aspires to be a professional basketball player, as well as reuniting with his father and saving him from the ancient demon Bawowzuh and defeating the Cult of the Lanky One. Appearance Gerudo In his Gerudo form, Granimdrod is very similar to Ganondorf. He has red hair, amber eyes, and dark skin. On his chest is a scar-like mark which appeared on every member of the Drogmiyer family after Bawowzuh defeated and possessed Fanundroof, which shines through Granimdrod's clothing. Granimdrod is typically seen wearing green armour with a green cape, wearing dark brown clothes underneath. He can also be seen wearing a green tank top with matching shorts and shoes, which he wears when playing basketball and doing casual activities. True form Granimdrod's true form, dubbed "Granimdrod", takes the form of a giant version of Granimdrod's head with basketballs for eyes (which are purely cosmetic). Personality Unlike the person he based his appearance on, Granimdrod is friendly and usually quite active, though he is more mature than his brother and is often rather serious. He usually gets annoyed by his brother to the point where he will hurt him, though he loves him because of their blood relation and would never kill him. He loves basketball and plays the sport every week, often getting hyped over tournaments. He loves his family and hates Bawowzuh for causing them trouble and possessing his father. He also dislikes the Cult of the Lanky One, which he found out through Ciptun Felkom, for causing chaos across the world. Granimdrod is shown to be kind as well, as he helped Shilq when he found him on the Bridge of Eldin and looks out for his family and friends when in danger, even showing selflessness when said situations arise. Granimdrod is also shown to be comedic and trusting, as shown when he jokingly said "I'm goin', I'm goin', I've fulfilled my purpose in life." before falling through the floor and exploding. He did this knowing that Shilq would revive him. When in his true form, he is more or less the same, and since he cannot create a new body in this form, he has to use someone else's. He will only enter a new host with consent. Abilities Physical abilities Likely as a result of playing basketball often, Granimdrod is physically strong and well-exercised, being strong enough to fight with people like Ciptun Felkom and withstand attacks from Bawowzuh, who defeated Fanundroof in battle. Basketball skills Granimdrod is very skilled at basketball due to his passion and love for the sport. He even uses a basketball as a weapon and can "slam dunk" enemies into the ground. True form, Granimdrof When in his true form, Granimdrod (Known as Granimdrof in this form) can shoot basketballs from his eyes and hide in the bodies of his hosts (leaving no permanent damage, if any damage at all when he leaves) by changing his size. He can also summon basketballs from the sky somehow. History TBA Themes Trivia * He is one of the first characters introduced in the series, appearing with Shilq, Ciptun Felkom and the Wario Bros in Miiverse Cringe 5, which features a canon event in the series. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Based off of alternate colours